


Haunted [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, inappropriate graveyard fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Haunted" by icicle33Author's original summary:Draco always has a follower when he visits Snape's grave.





	Haunted [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761787) by [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fSArYPEc8PRded9IgVpzrJUOTNtA15kV) | 8 MB | 8:30  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11h2E-bF5IWR7dCsZRQlJFux_gvUOzcXr) | 4 MB | 8:30

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to icicle33 for permission to podfic this story.


End file.
